Liens solaires
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Un petit moment ensoleillé entre un oncle et sa nièce. Rien de plus, rien de moins.


_Voici un nouveau one-shot que j'ai écrit hier soir de minuit à une heure du matin. Oui, je sais, c'est étrange, mais on ne commande pas son imagination après tout. Mais sur quoi porte-t-il ? Eh bien, vous verrez par vous-même à vrai dire. ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews. Si vous avez des thèmes ou des idées pour un quelconque OS, n'hésitez pas à me les faire parvenir également par mail, infobox ou review. J'y songerai et essaierai de répondre à vos attentes. Ah, et une dernière chose... si quelqu'un venait à trouver une meilleure idée de titre pour cet OS je prends parce que j'avoue que pour le coup je nage un peu. De fait, on va dire qu'il s'agit pour l'instant d'un titre provisoire sauf s'il semble vous convenir, bien entendu. Bonne lecture à présent et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! __  
_

* * *

**Liens solaires**

Lorsque je le regardais avec mes yeux d'enfant, je n'ai jamais pris conscience de ses cicatrices. Peut-être parce qu'alors j'étais trop jeune pour les saisir complètement. Qu'importait finalement ? Je m'étais toujours sentie en confiance auprès de lui, comme si un lien secret s'était tissé entre nous, à notre insu. La plupart du temps, sa seule présence suffisait à me calmer, notamment lorsque j'étais en proie à de virulents cauchemars. Était-ce seulement dû à son don ? Je ne le pense pas. C'était plus profond, plus fort que ça, et en même temps... C'était indéfinissable avec des mots. Au sens propre du terme.

La première fois que je l'ai regardé avec mes yeux d'adulte, ses cicatrices m'ont réellement surprise. C'était un peu comme si je les découvrais pour la première fois, comme si jusque-là je les avais toujours inconsciemment occultées. Pourtant elles n'ont jamais fait que me surprendre, rien de plus. Pas un instant elles n'ont provoqué la peur chez moi. Parce que ces cicatrices, si elles constituaient sa caractéristique première, faisaient partie de lui, de sa vie et que sans elles il n'aurait jamais été la personne merveilleuse qu'il était aujourd'hui, même s'il continuait à en douter.

Je souris. Comment pouvait-il se considérer comme un monstre, lui qui était peut-être même le plus humain d'entre nous ?

Aérienne, je sautillai dans sa direction, mes boucles couleur cuivre se balançant tranquillement au rythme de mes pas.  
Il me toisa étrangement, me contemplant dans la lumière de l'astre solaire avant de se mettre à sourire. Doucement. Tendrement même.  
Je rayonnais, littéralement. Nul doute qu'il m'avait ressentie comme jamais. J'avais toujours apprécié ce don si particulier et si subtil qu'il possédait. Parce que c'était lui, en partie, qui le rendait si humain. Mais j'avais toujours eu l'impression que même sans, rien n'aurait changé, il m'aurait toujours aussi bien ressentie. Parce que c'était un être empathique de nature, sensible aux gens qui l'entouraient, soucieux de leur bien-être et de leur bonheur. Inconscient de ses propres souffrances, de ses propres cauchemars qui de temps à autres refaisaient surface, mais se trouvaient aussitôt balayés par l'aura solaire de sa bien aimée.  
" Tu rayonnes, Nessie, commenta-t-il sans cesser de me dévisager. Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?  
- Tu ne devines pas ?  
Il fronça un instant les sourcils, se mit à réfléchir... Je profitai de sa phase de réflexion pour m'asseoir à ses côtés sur l'herbe fraîche et tendre du jardin de notre nouvelle villa.  
- Jacob t'aurait-il fait sa déclaration ? s'enquit-il, taquin.  
Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles, gênée au possible. Il s'en amusa, éclatant d'un rire clair qui me fit sourire. J'aimais son rire.  
- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? m'étonnai-je, éludant ainsi sa question.  
- Ta mère m'a bien fait remarquer qu'elle ne tolèrerait plus le nom " cabot " pour le désigner.  
- C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très gentil, admis-je. Mais je suis assez curieuse de savoir comment elle s'y est prise pour t'y obliger, Major.  
Il tiqua. Légèrement.  
- Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû te raconter.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! m'exclamai-je. Tu as un véritable talent de conteur. La faute aux bouquins ?  
- Aux livres, Nessie, aux livres, corrigea-t-il patiemment.  
Je haussai un sourcil, l'air interrogateur.  
- Où est la différence ?  
- Les livres ne sont pas que de simples bouts de papier, respecte-les donc à leur juste valeur.  
- Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait un excellent bibliothécaire si tu n'avais pas viré vampire.  
- Ah, le langage des jeunes d'aujourd'hui...  
Il eut du mal, néanmoins, à étouffer un rire.  
- D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans l'armée ? Je n'ai jamais véritablement compris.  
- J'étais jeune et stupide. On fait souvent de stupides choses à cet âge, de mauvais choix. On est aveuglé par la gloire, le prestige. J'ai honte quand j'y repense. Mais n'espère pas changer de sujet, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma première question.  
Il m'adressa un rictus moqueur tandis que je tortillai une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts - une sale habitude que j'avais prise quand j'étais un peu nerveuse -. Les vampires avaient vraiment trop bonne mémoire.  
- Alors ?  
- Toi.  
- Moi ? répéta-t-il, quelque peu étonné. Devrais-je me sentir flatté ?  
- Tu devrais, approuvai-je.  
- Désolé, Nessie, mais je n'aime qu'Alice.  
Je lui assénai un petit coup sur l'épaule en prenant soin de ne pas y aller trop fort. Pas que j'avais peur de lui faire mal, c'était plutôt l'inverse à vrai dire. J'avais beau être à moitié vampire, je n'étais pas aussi forte que lui. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends il y a de cela bien des années.  
- Tu te fiches de moi ? m'exclamai-je, outrée qu'il ait pu arriver à une telle conclusion.  
Je perçus le rire d'Emmett non loin. J'adoptai un air renfrogné, quelque peu agacée.  
- Je hais les vampires.  
Il ne se contint plus et éclata de rire, hilare. Et il faut croire que sa joie était communicative puisque sa bonne humeur ne tarda pas à fondre dans ma direction tel un oiseau de proie, et à s'immiscer en moi. Je l'accueillis avec plaisir, avide de sentiments positifs. Avide de ressentir ses sentiments à lui.  
- Je suis sûr que tu n'en penses pas un mot.  
- Un point pour toi.  
Je cessai de rire pour le toiser avec insistance. Il me rendit mon regard, cherchant visiblement à savoir ce que j'avais en tête par le biais de mes émotions.  
- C'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas ? dis-je enfin.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- De ne pas savoir lire dans les pensées comme mon père, précisai-je.  
Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
- Tout don a ses forces et ses faiblesses.  
- Le tien également ? m'enquis-je, soudain curieuse.  
J'avais toujours été impressionnée par le don qu'il possédait, mais jamais je n'avais songé réellement qu'il pouvait l'amener à être blessé. Le mien, en lui-même, ne représentait aucun danger.  
Il rejeta la tête en arrière et quelques boucles blondes glissèrent sur son front, tombant délicatement sur ses yeux couleur miel.  
Je souris malgré moi. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Tante Alice avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir à ses côtés. Un être aussi extraordinaire ne courait pas les rues, c'était certain.  
- Tiens, serait-ce de l'admiration ?  
- N'ai-je pas le droit de t'admirer ?  
- Crois-moi, il n'y a pas de quoi, m'assura-t-il.  
- Je t'assure que si ! insistai-je.  
Il glissa une main caressante dans mes cheveux.  
- Tu es trop gentille, Nessie, souffla-t-il. Trop gentille. Comme ta mère d'ailleurs.  
J'appréciai un instant le doux contact des rayons du soleil sur ma peau et de sa main dans ma chevelure.  
- Quelle était ta relation avec ma mère avant que je vienne au monde ?  
- Tu me parais bien curieuse aujourd'hui, Nessie. D'abord tu m'interroges sur mon don, ensuite sur ma relation avec Bella... Ce qui me fait penser que ma question demeure toujours sans réponse.  
Je lui souris, malicieuse.  
- Chaque chose en son temps comme on dit. Alors ?  
- Eh bien, pour parler brièvement de mon don, disons que je peux facilement être submergé.  
- Submergé ? Un peu à la manière d'un sous-marin alors ? J'aime l'image.  
- Tu as l'imagination trop fertile. Je me demande de qui tu peux bien tenir ce trait.  
- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet et explique. Je n'ai pas encore tout saisi.  
- Eh bien... comment dire ?  
Il contempla le ciel comme s'il pensait y trouver toutes les réponses. Une nouvelle fois, je me pris à le contempler à la dérobée. Mais qu'y pouvais-je ? Il se dégageait de lui une aura à la fois mystérieuse et attrayante. Réconfortante. Une aura à laquelle je pouvais difficilement échapper.  
- Imagine que tu es dans une pièce remplie de gens et que tu te mets à ressentir toutes leurs émotions d'un coup : joie, colère, haine, jalousie, amour, inquiétude, peur, anxiété, désespoir...  
- Je crois que je deviendrais folle, avouai-je. T'es-tu déjà réellement retrouvé dans ce genre de situation ?  
J'étais quelque peu inquiète à présent. Son don pouvait-il donc le faire souffrir à ce point ?  
- Cela m'est arrivé, oui, admit-il. Plus d'une fois à vrai dire, mais à force, on finit par s'y habituer. Toutefois, de temps à autres, il m'arrive de me demander si les sentiments que je ressens m'appartiennent véritablement. S'ils ne sont pas ceux d'un autre. C'est une sensation assez... dérangeante.  
Je souris. Il se confiait rarement à autrui, dévoilait rarement ses faiblesses. Parce qu'au fond de lui demeurait toujours ce soldat blessé aux multiples plaies. Ce soldat que seule Tante Alice semblait pouvoir panser pas à pas avec son amour illimité.  
- Et pour ce qui est...  
- ... de ma relation avec ta mère ? conclut-il. Je dois dire que je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup au début, et le mot est assez faible.  
- Tu ne l'aimais pas ? m'étonnai-je.  
J'avais du mal à imaginer que quiconque puisse ne pas aimer ma mère. Elle était si gentille, si prévenante, si... elle-même...  
- A l'époque je craignais surtout qu'elle en vienne à dévoiler notre secret, avoua-t-il, apparemment peu fier de lui. Je prévoyais même de la tuer. Mais tu connais Alice...  
Ah, Tante Alice ! Qui pouvait lui résister ? Elle frappait toujours tel un raz-de-marée et ma mère n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui présenter un refus catégorique. Moi-même je ne pouvais que céder lorsqu'elle avait décidé de jouer à la poupée avec ma personne. A quoi bon lutter pour une bataille perdue d'avance ?  
- Lorsque je l'ai rencontrée en personne pour la première fois, j'ai été vraiment surpris, poursuivit-il. Elle paraissait tellement... à l'aise. Je veux dire... elle n'était pas du tout effrayée du fait de notre nature... elle paraissait juste anxieuse... et un peu impressionnée je dois dire. Ses sentiments m'ont vraiment frappé, à tel point que j'en avais oublié momentanément le sang qui coulait dans ses veines.  
Il sourit en y repensant, visualisant la scène sans le moindre mal. C'était dans ce genre de moments-là que j'aurais vraiment aimé hériter du don de mon père.  
- Puis peu à peu, de fil en aiguille, j'ai fini par l'apprécier même si nous n'étions pas très proches à l'époque. Sa condition d'humaine ne nous le permettait pas. Ça s'est amélioré lorsqu'elle est devenue vampire, j'aimais rester dans son sillage.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce qu'elle irradiait littéralement de bonheur, un vrai rayon de soleil. Un peu comme toi à vrai dire.  
- Tu me flattes.  
- Tout pour ma nièce chérie.  
Un vent léger effleura nos visages, faisant virevolter nos cheveux.  
- Pourquoi étais-tu de si bonne humeur ?  
- Voilà que tu reviens encore à la charge.  
- Ressentir et ne pas savoir le pourquoi du comment est plutôt frustrant, tu ne penses pas ?  
- Peut-être bien. Peut-être pas.  
Je passai subitement une main sur son visage, dessinant les contours d'une cicatrice solitaire à la manière d'une aveugle qui chercherait à se faire une idée de la personne à laquelle elle faisait face. Je le sentis se tendre presque immédiatement sous mon toucher. Allait-il s'écarter ? S'emporter ? Me hurler dessus ?  
- J'aime tes cicatrices, murmurai-je. Elles sont si belles.  
- Alice a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi, commenta-t-il simplement sans ton de voix particulier.  
- Non, le contredis-je doucement. Elle a raison de les chérir.  
- Elles font de moi un monstre, Nessie.  
- Tu as tort ! fis-je en haussant quelque peu la voix. Elles font de toi ce que tu es : un être magnifique.  
Je me levai brusquement et esquissai quelques pas dans l'herbe couleur d'émeraude, les bras grands ouverts, accueillant le souffle du vent et les rayons du soleil avec chaleur. Je humai le parfum lointain des fleurs, savourai le chant des oiseaux et me précipitai de nouveau vers lui, le saisissant par le bras. Étonné, il se laissa faire sans chercher à résister et nous nous mîmes à danser sur la scène naturelle baignée de lumière.  
- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.  
- Ne peux-tu pas te taire et savourer ce moment ?  
- Dis donc fillette, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce langage ? la rabroua-t-il gentiment.  
Je souris devant la pique, puis sentis l'émotion me piquer la gorge. J'avais trop de choses à lui dire, tellement de choses... alors comment lui exprimer tout ce que je ressentais réellement ? Comment pourrais-je... ?  
Un seul mot finit par traverser mes lèvres au bout d'un long moment qui parut durer une éternité :  
- Merci, soufflai-je enfin.  
Il me fit doucement tournoyer, prenant de cette manière le contrôle de notre danse improvisée.  
- Merci, répétai-je en sentant les larmes poindre au coin de mes yeux. "  
Il me sourit tendrement.  
Les mots étaient inutiles.  
Je le savais. Je l'avais toujours su.  
Depuis le début, il avait déjà compris.  
Mieux encore... ressenti tout ce qu'il y avait derrière ce simple sourire.  
C'est pourquoi je l'admirais et le chérissais tant.  
Mon oncle Jasper.


End file.
